Signs
by Declan Kai
Summary: [DL Oneshot] Could Danny's kidnapping be a sign to Lindsay that they weren't meant to be together? Or is it telling her something else. Post Snow Day.


**_A/N: Disclaimer: See profile_**

_**With this fic, I pay tribute to the king of all finales, Snow Day (3x24). It takes place at the hospital after Danny and Lindsay leave the crime scene. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_Lindsay could do nothing but wait. The doctors had told her that the preliminary diagnosis was that Danny's injuries weren't lasting and the overall prognosis was that he would be fine within couple of days. They didn't want him to be alone in his condition. She didn't either and decided to make him stay with her for a few days. 'Like he has a choice,' thought Lindsay. 'And besides, it's his turn to sleep over,' she couldn't help but smile at the thought as her memories took her once again. 

It had been their first time together, and she wouldn't have changed a thing. And now all this happened. Perhaps it was a sign; a sign that they weren't meant to be together. Lindsay shook her head, willing those thoughts to go away. After all this time they had spent together, she wasn't prepared to believe that this one incident would spell disaster for them in the future. The future she tasted with Danny the night before, the future she was looking forward to, with the man she loved.

Yes love. She couldn't help but fall in love with Danny. He was everything she ever wanted and more. He wasn't perfect, which in itself why she loved him even more. Yet the signs were there, he asked her out, she pushed him away. He came to Montana for her, and the reporters interrupted their kiss. As much as she didn't want to believe it, Lindsay Monroe was afraid of what the signs meant, and what the future may bring.

Her trip down memory lane was cut short as she saw Danny's doctor heading towards her. She tried to assess the situation by reading the doctor's face, but to no avail, the doctor hid everything. _'Damn doctors, can't they ever come out smiling?'_ she asked herself.

"Ms. Monroe?" asked the doctor, his face impassive as always.

"How's Danny? Is he going to be okay? Is he…," asked Lindsay rapidly but was cut off by the doctor.

He gave her a smile, which lifted her spirits tenfold as she realised he was going to be okay. "He's fine Ms. Monroe; he's under right now but should be waking up soon. He's in 13A if you wanted to see him," said the good doctor.

Lindsay flashed him a grateful smile before darting off towards the elevator. She needed to see for herself that he was going to be fine. All thoughts of the future left her as she skidded to a halt outside his room. Looking through the glass window, she could see him asleep. Her heart melted to see him so fragile and broken. Calming herself, Lindsay took a breath before entering the quiet room. All she could here was the click of her own heels as well as Danny's laboured breathing.

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, she traced the contours of his face with her fingers as her own tears threatened to fall. "Danny…" she whispered before closing her eyes.

Danny's eyes fluttered open as the effects of the drugs began to wear away. He could see a mass of curls in front of him and could recognise her instantly. "Montana," he whispered roughly, his throat parched and dry.

Lindsay's eyes shot open as she heard Danny's voice before a soft smile settled onto her face. "Hey stranger," that was all Lindsay could get out before a bout of tears fell from her eyes.

Danny frowned as he hurried to calm her down. "Hey, hey…I'm fine Montana. Please don't cry baby" he whispered.

"This is all, my fault, I'm the one who should be lying there, not you. I'm so sorry Danny," she broke in between sobs.

Danny cupped her face with his better hand, not prepared to move the other. He made her look at him, effectively silencing her. Motioning her to come closer with his fingers, Danny leaned in. "I'm glad it's me on this bed and not you Montana," he whispered, running his fingers through her soft hair. "I don't know what I'd do if it happened to you."

Her heart melted at his comment. Never in her life did she expect Danny Messer to care for her the way he did. She couldn't believe depth of his feelings and it warmed her to the core knowing that he would rather go through pain than see her hurt. "I love you," she whispered.

Taking in his silence and shocked expression, Lindsay began to panic. _'Why did I have to say it? He doesn't feel the same way, he's not ready for this…'_ she thought, trying to reason his silence. She couldn't look at him anymore. Turning, she started to move away.

Danny was shocked. He hadn't expected Lindsay to admit to him that she loved him. It felt like a million dreams coming true with those words, which he thought he would never hear from her. He frowned when she turned away. _'Didn't she mean it?' _Danny asked himself before realising that he hadn't said anything in response. Grabbing her hand before she had the chance to move away, he pulled her back and motioned her to come closer once again. He smiled when she leaned in, wearing an embarrassed and worried look on her delicate face.

"I'm sorry Danny, I shouldn't have…" Lindsay trailed off.

"Did you mean it?" he asked in a whisper of hope.

Seeing her nod, he smiled. "Is it too late to tell you I love you too?" he asked in a teasing manner.

Now it was Lindsay's turn to be shocked. She never thought he'd reciprocate the words, hell she didn't even think he wanted to see her ever again. But the smile that broke out onto her face told him one thing; that it would never be too late.

Cradling Danny face with one hand whist holding his hand with her other, Lindsay pressed her lips onto his, eliciting a moan from him which was drowned my her own as Danny tangled his fingers into hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

After what seemed an eternity, they pulled away, breathless as their kisses usually left them. Admiring Danny's face for a second, Lindsay's breath hitched as his easy grin appeared on his bruised and battered face.

At that moment, Lindsay realised that this whole ordeal was indeed a sign; a sign that told her that even through the worst of nightmares, they would survive, as long as they could feel safe and loved within each other's embrace.

"Danny?" asked Lindsay softly.

"Yeah?" he replied, his eyes drooping in exhaustion

"You're staying with me for a few days cowboy," she stated.

"You got a pool table?" asked Danny, eliciting a chuckle from Lindsay.

"Sorry hun, no pool table. But I do have a rather large and comfortable bed you might like," Lindsay replied seductively.

"When can we leave?"

* * *

**_A/N: Please review and tell me what you guys think! Thanks to crashdownmontana for everything! You rock!_**


End file.
